Lost & Found
by JJ45
Summary: The 'Holy War' is over and Allen is in need of entertainment and a home. What ciaos is ensured when the Undertaker points him in the direction of Ciel Phantomhive? Read to find out. I do not own Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) or D. Gray-Man. Rated M for language in future chapters. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. ( W ) JJ45. Written with InsanityOwl.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the rewritten version. I'm just going to replace the chapters with new ones that make more since. I would like to thank** InsanityOwl for their help. 3

* * *

 **Pro-log~**

All he could remember was red. The only color to describe the battle would be red. The end of the so called "Holy War" was a disaster. The order had betrayed him left him for dead. The ones he called friends left him injured at the hands of the Noah. The called him a monster and freak. They labeled him a traitor all he ever did was fight for them. The Noah, they took sympathy on him and helped him recover. They stayed with him until he could doge a bullet. Literally, he could dodge and destroy any bullet that Cross fired his way. When he was fully recovered he gave them his thanks and regards. Cross left him to go find some Women as always. He told them he would no longer fight in this war. He was through fighting. They told him he would always have a family to come home to.

* * *

 **Chapter one~**

He walked down the streets of London. The "Holy War' ended a decade ago. The Noah's won. Without him the order and its exorcists dropped like flies. Turns out the only reason the Noah's didn't attack headcorders head on with full force is they didn't want to hurt their precious fourteenth. When they won the war, they wiped out humanity. Forcing them to start again. They destroyed all the Innocence except his own. He found with his Noah gene he didn't have to eat as much. He also found that his Innocence had no effect on his body. He never aged. Although he was almost 2,050 he still looked as young as sixteen.

" ** _Just keep going state nephew. You'll reach his house at the end of the block."_**

' _How will I know which one is his?'_

" ** _Trust me, you'll know when you see it."_**

' _fine'_ he walked on until he was standing in front of a building with the sign 'UNDERTAKER' slightly falling off. He gently rapped his knuckles on the door. When he got no response he walked in.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" He called.

A man with long silver-grey hair and scars all over his body popped his head through one of the doors. Sorry I didn't hear you. What may I do for you?"

" ** _let me take over."_** With that command Neah Forced control of Allen's body. **"We need a place to stay Undertaker. Think you can help an old friend out?"**

"Why of course Neah. It would be a pleasure. Mater a fact you came just in time. Things are about to get interesting. Go lay on that coffin and mask your presence."

" **Okay. I'm gonna let my nephew take over though."** He gave control back to Allen who in return did as instructed.

Six people walked through the doors. A young boyish voice called out "Undertaker are you here?"

Undertaker's voice boomed around the room until he hoped out from the coffin he hid in and scared the shit out of everyone including the demon. Allen decided to speak up and announce his presence.

"I'm here too. Don't forget me."

The demon turned around and got in a defensive position with his master behind him. The unknown and unusually melodic voice was defiantly not human or demon. What was this creature?

"You can lower your guard butter he is one of my old friends." Allen watched as the demon slightly relaxed but kept his guard up in case he attacked.

Allen tuned out their conversation on Jack the Ripper. He was pulled from his daydreaming when the Undertaker said. "Earl take Allen with you. He may be of great use on later cases. He needs a place to stay and I fear I will not have enough room for him."

"Fine. Come Allen. Good day Undertaker."

With one last warning from him the Undertaker shut the door, but not before winking at Allen.

(I got a lot of Reviews saying this would be unlikely bit I'm going to keep it because I want it here. This is going to be a Allen X various so… Just let it be.) Due to lack of room in the carriage Allen was forced to sit on the demon lap. Sebastian unconsciously curled Allen's hair between his gloved fingers. Allen leaned into his touch. It had been a long time scene anyone had touched him.

When Ciel ordered the demon to make a list. He took Allan with him. It wasn't until they reached the manor that he realized that he was caring the white hared.

"Your name is Allen right?"

"Yes. That is correct. Allen Walker."

"What are you, Allen Walker?"

"It is rude not to introduce yourself before asking questions demon." A playful smirk on Allen's face.

"My apologies, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. Now will you answer my question?"

"Which one?"

"What are you?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." With the smirk still on his face Allen snuggled into the demon and fell asleep.

Sebastian looked down at the boy in his arms and his eyes lit up magenta. This would be fun.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **~(^W^)~ JJ45 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian went back to the manor and sat Allen in one of the guestrooms before leaving to complete his task. When Allen woke up he was wrapped in midnight blue, silk sheets. He looked up from his position and stared into the reddish-brown eyes of the demon. He was sitting at the foot of the bed staring at him in his sleep. Not creepy at all. There seemed to be an awkward silence. At least until Allen decided to break

"You know it's rude to stare at people while they sleep."

"My apologies, the young master will arrive shortly. You must get up so we can meet him at the door."

"Of course. Lead the way."

They walked down the hall towards the entrance of the manor. 'I'm going to get so lost here.'

' **Yes Nephew. Your since of direction will not help you here.'**

'Don't be mean Uncle. It's not my fault.'

' **I wasn't-'** Neah was cut off by the large front doors opening and the group that was left in the carriage walking in. The tiny one looked around and spotted Allen on the stairwell. He walked over after Sebastian took his hat and cloak.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I hope you will be of great use to me."

"We shall see." Allen threw him a smirk. All that time with Neah has turned him into something like Red. Although he was still a gentleman at heart. He just had a bite to him now. He is more of a mix of Red and Allen. "Young Phantomhive."

Everyone watched amused as a tic mark formed above Ciel's brow. He opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian beat him to it by reading from a long list of People and how they are not Jack. Of course Allen already knew who Jack really was. Ciel and Lau were smirking, Grell was in awe, and Madam Red was freaked out.

"I've narrowed it down to one suspect." He looked at Allen. Everyone looked his way.

"The Viscount Druitt." He smirked at them.

"Are you really a butler and not an undercover military intelligence?"

"I am merely one hell of a butler."

~Time skip brought to you by Undertaker and Allen~Allen's POV~

I smiled and stifled a laugh. Ciel looked absolutely pissed that he had to wear a dress. I on the other hand could care less what I'm in. I'm used to wearing dresses to fill Kanda and Lavi's fantasies. "Ciel will be my niece. Sebastian will be his tutor. Allen will be his Governess. Lau will be my lover. (Don't remember what he was so I'll leave him be I think that's pretty close.)"

"Why do I have to be your niece?" Ciel asked her.

"I've always wanted a daughter." She replied with a faraway look.

"That's your reason!" He was even more pissed.

"You did say any means, Young Master." I smirked

"Plus you don't want him to recognized do you Little Lord?" I looked at him. He obviously didn't trust me yet. Ah how amusing. Isn't it Uncle?

" **Yes. Very amusing indeed."**

"I wouldn't want anyone to recognize me like this. Imagen what people would say?" He looked around. "Especially Elizabeth."

"Who is Elizabeth?"

"My fiancé."

"Really? Who would want to marry you? You always scowl." I smirked down at him.

"I agree. You should smile more." Madam Red said as she pulled his cheeks up. "You will never get Druitt's attention if you don't smile."

"Fine. Allen, Sebastian, let's go."

"Of course!" I grab both of their arms and pull them along with me to the food table. I hear a girly squeal and feel them tense. 'Ah it seems we have found Elizabeth.'

' **Take them out that door Nephew. Tell the waiter to get her a drink'**

'It seems the butler beat us on that last one Uncle.' I pull them out the door. "That was a close one wasn't it Little Lord?"

"Don't call me little." They both look in the door. "Besides you're not too tall yourself."

"Ah~! But I'm still taller than you." A tic mark appears on his brow. "Eavesdropping is not good you know. Very unladylike."

I hear some random woman say "Lord Druitt is as gorgeous as ever tonight. His hair is spun like gold."

"That's the Viscount Druitt? Let's go."

"All right." Sebastian says. They take off and dance across the room. I roll my eyes and walk to the food bar. I look back over there to see Ciel out of breath and on his knees. The Viscount makes his way over to them and Sebastian walks over to me. "We must follow them."

"Aww! But I wanted to eat. I'm starving." I pout up at him. He chuckles and drags me out to the balcony. We jump to a window and wait outside. About an hour later I hear Ciel call Sebastian. He goes in first and knocks everyone out while I untie Ciel. They have some conversation about lying but I don't listen. All I can think about is the symbol on one of the men's chests. It's the Rose cross of the Black Order. 'Are they back Uncle?'

' **I don't know Nephew. We should talk to the other Noah about it. They should know.'**

"Ciel, Sebastian. I have some business to take care of. I will meet you back at the mansion." I opened a gate and step through. Leaving a confused Earl and a smirking butler. The second I close the gate I'm tackled by a familiar pink and blue blur. "Hello Rhode how have you been" I smile down at her.

"We've missed you Allen. You should come visit more often."

"I'm sorry Rhode. I will try to." I smile and pat her head. "I have to talk to the Earl do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. He is in his office knitting." She smirks You should watch out I'm pretty sure he has made you a whole new wardrobe."

I feel sweat roll down my face. "Oh. Thanks for the warning." I walk to his office and knock. I wait a few minutes and hear a 'come in' I go through the door to see the earl with what looks like a mountain of multi-color knitted sweaters. "Earl what has the Order been up to?"

"Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"We may have to prepare for another war soon. They are becoming active again."

"Shit. I never should have put Tyki In charge of watching them."

"I need to go now but I will come back soon."

I open a gate to the front door of the Mansion and close it just as Sebastian carries Ciel through it.

~Time skip to the next day brought to you buy the Earl and His mountain of sweaters~

We were all sitting in Ciel's study looking at the paper. "Jack the Ripper strikes again" Lau read aloud.

"So that means the Viscount wasn't our man?"

I watch as Sebastian stairs at Ciel. He clearly knows who Jack the Ripper is but he is not telling him. I wonder what will happen next. This will surely get interesting.

 **FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's POV

"This is no time to be playing chess," I say irritably as Madam Red makes her move.

"Working obsessively at it will lead to no good. Why not leave it to Sebastian or Allen?" She replies. A worried look on her face.

"Sebastian is just my chess piece. I'm the one who moves him by giving him orders. But he's not an ordinary chess piece. He can advance as many squares as he likes at once…" I knock over her King. "Like this."

She gapes at the board for a moment before regaining her composure. "That's against the rules!"

"Yes, If this were a game, it would be. But rules have no meaning in this world. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, before you know it… It's checkmate."

"And what about Allen?" She turns to look at the boy asleep on the couch next to the window.

"Well he's… I don't really know yet. I guess he would be the Queen. He can go in any direction, and can go an infinite amount of spaces."

She looks confused. "Why a Queen?"

"I have little control over his moves. He has the most control over himself while I have complete

control over Sebastian, who is a pawn."

"Ah. I see."

Suddenly there is a loud growl, like a dying whale. We look around the room before our eyes land on Allen who seems to have woken up from the sound. He rubs his stomach with a sheepish grin on his face. Madam Red chuckles before asking, "Are you hungry Allen?"

He nods his head rapidly before replying, "Yeah a little." Sebastian leaves to get him a snack but surprises everyone when he brings back what looks like dinner.

"Why did you bring so much?" Madam asks.

He looks at the cart and seems shocked that he brought so much food. He goes to take it back but before he can Allen grabs it and starts wolfing it down like he is starving.

~Time Skip to After Allen's Snack. Brought to you by Neko Allen~

3rd Person POV

"You must have had other choices in life besides becoming the Underworld's guard dog. My sister… Your mother would have wanted something else for you, too. And yet you returned to the underworld… Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents' murders?" Madam Red looked at Ciel as they sipped tea.

"Revenge won't bring the dead back, and it won't make them happy. But… I didn't come back to the house of Phantomhive for my predecessors' sakes. I did it for me. I just want to make the people who betrayed and defiled my family to suffer the same humiliation and pain that I suffered." As Ciel said this Madam Red's face saddened and looked pained. She got up and walked to him, before touching his head.

"I still remember the day you were born. You were so tiny and cute, I thought, 'I have to protect him.' I wasn't able to have a child, but I think of you as my own son. I wish you'd leave the under—" Ciel slapped her hand away.

"Being here now is something I wanted, and something I chose. I don't regret it, and I can't let anyone spoil me."

She walked to the door where Sebastian helped her with her coat. "You don't have to escort me, Sebastian."

"But, my lady-"

"Please don't leave that boy's side. Make sure he doesn't stray from the path and get lost."

Sebastian got down on one knee and bowed to her. "Fear not. I shall stay by his side and protect him to the end."

He opened the and Grell stood in the rain with an umbrella waiting for her. "I've come for you, my lady."

~Time Skip to After They Left. Brought to you by sexy Grell.~

Ciel's POV

The door is knocked on as Allen and Sebastian walk through.

"Well?"

"No matter how many times we examine it, the result is the same," they reply together.

I shift and sit up. "The Viscount had nothing to do with yesterday's murder."

"Indeed. None of the humans there inside hi mansion could have done it," this time only Allen replies.

I hold my head in my hand. "Quite... None of the humans there… Anyway, tomorrow we'll… Sebastian! Don't tell me you two…?" I look up at him quickly.

He smirks. "I've told you over and over: I do not lie. Involved in medicine, ties to secret societies or black magic, and no alibi for the nights before the bodies were found: The only human that fits those criteria is the Viscount Druitt," Sebastian explains.

"Was your investigation just a farce, then?!"

"You see, I am merely one hell of a butler. I simply faithfully carry out my master's orders and instructions." I felt my brow twitch at the attitude underlying the comment. "With one order from you, I can become you pawn or your sword." I glare as the demon tosses the papers behind him onto a surprised Allen and finishes with a smirk, "Now, put the villain in check, Master."

After he says this, Allen hits him on the head completely ruining his cool guy look. "Don't ever throw papers on me again! You got that?" We watched as his skin started to turn ashen gray and stigma like scars on his forehead. He stood there for a moment looking angry before he calmed down and went back to normal.

~Time Skip to the alleyway brought to you by Noah Allen.~

Allen's POV

As we stand outside the alleyway leading to the next victims house Ciel is talking to Sebastian. Sebastian completely ignoring his master for the company of a cat. Ciel not noticing at all.

"He'll show up if we stake this place out right?" Ciel asks.

"Yes," was his simple reply. As he rubs his hand over the cat's chest.

"It's true that the murdered prostitutes had other things In common besides having their organs removed."

"Beautiful, glossy black hair." I stand to the side and watch their conversation amused.

"But why should he have to kill them?" Ciel's face shows a look of confusion at his butlers answer.

"Sinfully Lovable."

"And I—" Ciel notices the cat in Sebastian's arms. A tic mark forming on his head.

"So soft… Yes, so soft… So soft—"

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" Ciel yells.

"I apologize. She's a rare beauty," he replies with a serious face while the cat hugs him meowing.

"So soft."

I laugh loudly but stop when the woman inside the house screams loudly alerting the two.

"No one could have gotten past us..." Ciel gasps out.

"Let's go!" I say. Ciel runs to the door and opens it without thinking. Instantly becoming sick at the

sight. Sebastian covers his eyes but it is too late. "Don't look," he says as he grabs Ciel and jumps back. I on the other hand just look at the mess and sigh. I calmly walk over to where Sebastian and Ciel are. Sebastian is currently helping his master, who is vomiting.

"That's is quite a mess you made, Jack The Ripper… Or should I say Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian smirked from his place beside the Young Master. "This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of 'harmless incompetent butler' quite adeptly."

"Yes. You seemed to have done quite a number on her haven't you Grell. Very messy," I sigh. I wonder how the Noah will punish him.

Grell seemed to pale at the implications before stammering out, "Y-You have it all wrong! I heard the scream and ran over here, but she was already…"

"I think you can stop playing innocent in that body, Grell," I say with a sharp grin.

The previous fear dripped off his trembling form, leaving behind a bloodthirsty grin and a cocky attitude. "Adeptly? Do you think so? What about you, Master; did I play it well?" he asked with an almost teasing tone.

"Yes, you did quite well. Although there were some minor flaws, overall it was exquisite. We seemed to have taught you well. I'm impressed. And my name is Allen!" I praise him. He turns to Sebastian.

"That's right. I'm an actress, honey, and I'm absolutely first rate. I was taught by the best. But you're not 'Sebastian' either, are you?" his wicked grin widening to rival that of a Noah's.

"That's the name I received from my Young Master, so yes, I am… at the moment." Sebastian sighs rubbing his forehead.

"My, so you're a 'Faithful Dog' character. Though for a fine-looking man like you, that's fine too. Well then, Sebastian… No Sebas-Chan, let me re-introduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts. I'm sure we two butlers can get along marvelously." He blows a kiss at Sebastian who shudders in disgust.

"The same as always Grell," I say as I lean on a brick wall, "Still a flirt, I see."

"Ah! I finally get to meet you in my true form! I'd never seen a demon playing a butler before, so I was surprised when I first saw you."Grell says to Sebastian.

"That's my line. I never imagined someone like you to play butler, someone who stands neutral between mankind and God… A Grim Reaper" He replies back.

" And I assume you are bored, Master Allen, or you would be with the other Noah's" Grell states.

"You assumed right, my friend," I smirk.

" Why would a divine being such as yourself bother to play a butler?" Sebastian asks, clear annoyance on his face.

"Good question. Perhaps I should say I fell in love with a certain woman." He states lying through his teeth.

"And that woman would be?" Sebastian asks.

"You don't need to ask do you?" Madam Red's voice came from inside the room.

As she walked out Ciel uncovered his eyes. "Madam…" he said.

"I didn't calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is or for us to run into a Noah." she says. A dark smirk on her lips as she looks at me.

"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list, but your alibi was perfect." Ciel states coldly.

"You suspected even your own Aunt?" She feigns shock. Mocking him

"If you had the potential to be Jack, any blood relation was irrelevant. None of the humans on the suspect list could have committed all the murders. If he could enter the room in an instant without us noticing, he could also instantaneously get from the Viscount's to the East End. You are the only ones who could be Jack The Ripper… Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. Jack The Ripper victims had another thing in common, they all underwent a certain surgery at London Central Hospital, where you work. The only patient on the list who hadn't yet been killed was Mary Kelly who lived in that flat. I thought you'd show up if I kept an eye on the place. I couldn't save her though…" His face shows brief sadness.

"This is unfortunate, my beloved nephew Ciel. If you hadn't figured it out we could have played chess together again. But… I won't give anything up this time!" she yells. Grell starts up his chain saw scythe and goes for Ciel. Sebastian catches it between his palms. He throws Grell away.

"W-What is that thing?" Ciel asks, shocked.

I decide to answer, "Grim Reapers possess tools for harvesting souls. That is a reaper's sickle."

"Sickle is such a dull name, don't call it that Master! Not after I've customized it to my personal specifications! This is a 'Death Scythe.' Only I can wield and it can hack any being to pieces! I've behaved myself so well lately; I'm out of shape now! I want to get some real exercise for a change… with you." The last part is obviously pointed at the demon.

"I told you to call me Allen, not Master, Grell." I state. He ignores me.

"Could you not say such repugnant things? I am on duty." Sebastian says.

"How stoic you are! Yet another thing that makes you irresistible. You see, I love the color red. Red is my favorite color for hair, clothes, and lipstick. So I paint those ugly women with pretty, pretty red, like beautifully-scattered rose petals," Grell says while trying to be seductive.

"A Grim Reaper quietly harvests the souls of the dying. A butler subserviently follows his master like a shadows," Sebastian drapes his coat over Ciel. "Your vulgarity violates the aesthetics of both, and quite frankly, I find it sickening." Sebastian's face darkens while Grell smirks.

"Oh, Sebas-Chan, you wound me. I'm a more deadly efficient butler than I look!" He poses.

Ciel raises his hand to his eye. "In my own black name and that of the Queen, I order you:" he touches his eyepatch and pulls it off to show the faustian contract mark, "put an end to them!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian's eyes glow fuchsia.

"Sure no problem little lord," I pat his head and transform into my Noah form.

' _This will be fun.'_


End file.
